<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flustered Nerd™ in the Theater by ashthebiggay15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015883">Flustered Nerd™ in the Theater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthebiggay15/pseuds/ashthebiggay15'>ashthebiggay15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mentioned) - Freeform, (they're besties), Asking Out, Awkwardness, Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Human AU, I just really love these two nerds, Janus checks out Roman but nothing comes of it, Janus in a Skirt, Lawyer Deceit | Janus Sanders, Lawyer Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Roceit - Freeform, Patton in a skirt, Platonic Loceit, Short Patton is my religion, So is Tall Roman and Logan, because I'm a sap, movie theater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthebiggay15/pseuds/ashthebiggay15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan always thought that Janus dragging him to leisure activities was a waste of time. That is until he meets a cute guy and his friends at the movies. Could this be the start of something new?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flustered Nerd™ in the Theater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler Warning for IT Chapter 2! (I know it came out a while ago, but just in case I'm putting this here)</p><p>Patton and Janus are both wearing skirts because it's my fic and I love skirts &lt;3</p><p>I actually wrote this a month ago, but I didn't want to post it until I finished my Prinxiety/Logicality/Past-Anxceit WIP so </p><p>(lmao I just remembered that I got this idea from an activity in my History class and now I'm cackling :P)<br/>Anywho...<br/>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I simply don’t understand the point of induced stress and fear for entertainment”</p><p>“Because it’s fun! And everyone else we know is too much of a wimp to watch it with me”</p><p>Logan sighed as he let Janus pull him into the theater, silently wishing his best friend wasn’t so adamant about making him do things other than work on his latest case. They were two of the best lawyers in the country, yet Janus still forced Logan to do leisure activities. “Just loosen up and enjoy life!’ had been said by the sarcastic man so many times that it was basically his catchphrase. Work was Logan’s life, and he did enjoy it.</p><p>Nobody would have expected the two of them to be so close. Just looking at them, they seemed polar opposites. Logan wore a necktie, polo shirt, glasses, and slacks everywhere he went; while Janus wore a long sleeved black shirt, yellow skirt, snakeskin boots, leggings, and a small cape clasped around his shoulders. The person handing them their popcorn looked as if they were confused by the stark difference, but the pair just paid for their popcorn and went looking for seats.</p><p>“Remind me what this movie is about please” said a still slightly peeved Logan</p><p>“It’s the sequel to IT, the movie based on the Stephen King novel”</p><p>Logan had never particularly liked Stephen King, he found the crazy worlds to be too confusing and abstract. He preferred to stick with realistic books where he was comfortable.</p><p>“Didn’t they kill the monster in the last one?”</p><p>“Nope! And now the kids are all adults!” Janus leaned in to whisper “and I heard this one is gay”</p><p>Logan rolled his eyes. Both of the men were gay although while one had an ex list as long as the torah, the other had only dated a therapist in his building and a coffee addict.</p><p>Logan was about to complain about being forced to go to the movie once more, when three young men walked into their row and asked if the seats next to them were taken. The one who had asked was tall and muscular with meticulously styled dark brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a red leather jacket and tight skinny jeans. The man standing awkwardly behind him would have been only a few inches shorter than the first man, if he wasn’t slouching. He had purple hair that matched his black and purple hoodie, and dark eyeshadow under his eyes. He had a ripped purple shirt underneath the hoodie, ripped black jeans, and nails painted black. Those two were good looking in their own right, but Logan’s eyes were glued to the short one in the back. He had fluffy light brown hair, round glasses, a light blue polo shirt tucked into a dark blue short skirt, and a grey cardigan tied around his shoulders. He was the most beautiful person that Logan had ever seen.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Janus said with a wink to the tall one, as he not-so discreetly checked him out. The emo did not seem to appreciate this as he stepped in front of the tall one.</p><p>“I’d prefer it if you didn’t eye-fuck my boyfriend, thank you very much. C’mon Roman” he said protectively. The emo started to pull the one who seemed to be named Roman away from Janus’s prying eyes.</p><p>“Virgil I hate to break it to you, but there aren’t any other seats in this theater with three together. We can coexist” Roman said, glancing at Janus and Logan, the latter still staring at the short guy in the pack. Virgil glared at Janus. Roman thought for a second and said “Patton can sit in this seat-” he pointed to the one next to Logan, “-and I’ll sit on the far right. I don’t think specs over here would mind” he winked. Logan turned bright red. Virgil seemed to relax and the two settled in.</p><p>The two groups chatted separately until the lights started to dim, signifying the beginning of the trailers.</p><p>“Kiddos,” the one who seemed to be known as Patton looked sternly at the ones known as Virgil and Roman, “No making out. We’re in a public place and I don’t want to be kicked out again”. Virgil laughed as he snuggled more into his boyfriends arm.</p><p>“I make no promises, this one gets very cute when he’s scared” </p><p>Virgil snorted. “You mean when you get scared”</p><p>Roman let out a number of Offended Princey Noises™ until Patton shushed him and pointed at the screen. </p><p>“Finally ready to move on from Emile?” Janus whispered to Logan. Logan glared at his friend, who just flipped him off in return.</p><p>“Besides,” Virgil whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, “if our kissing annoys you, you can just make out with that hot stranger next to you you’ve been eyeing since we got here”</p><p>Logan felt his cheeks flush and didn’t need to look at Patton to know that he was the same shade of crimson.</p><p>Everyone in the row seemed to unanimously agree to focus on the big screen. Though Logan found it a bit more difficult as Patton’s shoulder was brushing against his.</p><p>When the strange beings began to come out of the fortune cookies, Logan felt Patton tense up in alarm. When pennywise, pretending to be an elderly woman, attacked Beverly, Patton accidentally grabbed Logan’s arm. Patton immediately pulled away and apologized quietly. During the scene where It and the bullies taunted Richie for being gay, Logan felt his own hands start to shake as memories of bullies flooded in his head. He noticed that his hands were shaking. He looked over and saw that Patton’s were as well. Patton was looking at him. Big, brown, sad, scared, harshly reminiscent eyes, dark from the theater lighting eyes asking him a silent question. Logan hoped he was understanding it correctly as he slowly walked his hand towards Pattons. Patton grabbed it before he could pull away.</p><p>They spent the next part of the movie like that. They thought nobody noticed, little did they know that Virgil was silently handing Roman ten dollars.</p><p>During the Eddie death scene, Logan felt Patton shake with sobs. Of course he would be the type to cry during movies. Logan let go of his hand. Patton glanced at him with a hurt expression. Logan moved his arm to go around Patton’s shoulder and pull him in. Patton relaxed and let the tears soak into Logan’s shirt and for the first time ever, Logan didn’t mind.</p><p>Even when the crying had stopped, Patton’s head was still resting on Logan’s shoulder. When the movie was over, both men stood up as if they hadn’t been cuddling for over an hour. They left the room and still said nothing. </p><p>Janus grabbed Logan and hissed “you’re just going to let him get away? Ask him out for fucks sake!”</p><p>Logan looked over at Patton, took a deep breath, and walked over to the trio.</p><p>Logan tapped on Patton’s shoulder, who turned around to face him. Patton was shorter than he had thought, or maybe that was just because Logan was very tall. Patton had been cleaning his glasses from the salty tears, leaving Logan to stare at his gorgeous brown eyes. Logan almost faltered, thinking that this guy was way out of his league, but a certain slimy boi clearing his throat from behind encouraged him.</p><p>“W-would you mind accompanying me on a date some time?”</p><p>Patton smiled.</p><p>“I would love that”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was shorter than I normally write, but I'm really proud of it (and I just love this movie)</p><p>Please leave a Comment and/or Kudos they give me life :)</p><p>(I'm going to be writing a similar fic except with Drarry (if I get the motivation), so keep a look out for that in the coming months!</p><p>Hope y'all have a lovely day &lt;3!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>